


What We've Chosen

by thedaltonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaltonwriter/pseuds/thedaltonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a post on Tumblr. Kurt’s considered nobody special at school. Sebastian, on the other hand, is at the top of the ladder. He’s the star football player, dating Santana Lopez. All of that changes when Kurt runs into Sebastian at Scandals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We've Chosen

“Can someone explain to me the importance of the green light?” Mr. Rutherford asks, glancing around the class. Both Sebastian and Kurt raise their hands, and Mr. Rutherford points at Sebastian. As Sebastian starts to speak, a pencil jabs at his shoulder. He reaches under his desk and grabs the note Rachel’s slipped to him.

_‘You going to practice today?’_

Kurt looks up at Mr. Rutherford, who is nodding along to Sebastian’s words before quickly scribbling back a reply.

 **‘What else would I be doing?’** Kurt passes it back and taps his pencil on his desk before looking over at the clock. His eyes make his way over to Sebastian, who looks pleased as Mr. Rutherford praises his response. There’s another jab at his shoulder, and Kurt scowls. He grabs the note and opens it.

_I don’t know. I was just wondering._

**Could Sebastian suck up any more? Also, can you stop stabbing me with your pencil? A light tap would do.** He passes the note back and looks up at the clock again when he hears Mr. Rutherford call out his name.

“Mr. Hummel, could you please tell the class what Sebastian just said?”

Kurt has no clue what Sebastian said, but he knows what the green light is supposed to represent. Before he starts to explain, he sees Sebastian’s smug look. Kurt straightens his back and clears his throat. “Well, the green light represents Gatsby’s hope for Daisy. It’s everything he wants but can’t have. He wants this future, and he even reaches out for it, but, kind of like the American dream, it’s not something he can ever have.”

Mr. Rutherford nods his head, happy with Kurt’s response. “Good.” As he turns his attention to the whiteboard and grabs a marker, Sebastian sneers at Kurt. Kurt smirks and raises his eyebrows. Before he can fully appreciate his moment of success over Sebastian, there’s another jab at his shoulder, and Kurt winces. Sebastian chuckles as he turns around.

_That was lucky. You’re good at English, though._

**What happened to the whole not jabbing my shoulder thing?**

_Sorry. Am I really jabbing it?_

**Yes.**

The bell rings, and everyone scrambles around them, ready to get out of class and head home. Kurt pulls himself up and grabs his satchel, slipping his books inside. He’s barely made it out when he hears his name being called.

“Hummel.” Sebastian Smythe is leaning against a set of lockers, smirking at him. “Did a little pencil hurt you?”

“Fuck off.”

“We all know ladies shouldn’t use such language,” Sebastian says, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

“Don’t you have someone else to torture?” Kurt asks, pushing his satchel strap up his shoulder and glaring at Sebastian. Rachel walks out behind Kurt and puts her hand on her hip.

“Aren’t you going to be late for football practice?” Rachel asks, pursing her lips.

“Everyone knows the coach wouldn’t even care. He loves me. Everyone does.” Sebastian winks at both of them.

“Oh really? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure Rachel and I don’t,” Kurt says.

“I should clarify… everyone _who counts_ loves me,” Sebastian says.

Before Kurt can reply to that, Santana Lopez walks up behind Sebastian, putting her arm around his waist. She stretches up, pressing their lips together for a light kiss, and Kurt scrunches his nose in disgust. Santana’s always been a bit handsy. She knows as one of the three girls of the “Unholy Trinity” no teacher will yell at her, and she makes sure to take full advantage of it.

“What are you doing talking with these losers?” she asks, raising her eyebrows and letting out a small hum.

“No reason. They were probably hoping they’d absorb some of my awesomeness,” Sebastian says. Kurt scoffs, and even Santana rolls her eyes.

“You were the one who wanted to bother us when we were doing absolutely nothing,” Rachel says. Kurt’s stomach drops. As much as Rachel tries to help, sometimes she doesn’t know when to drop a subject and move on.

“Look, hobbit, no one asked you,” Santana says, lifting her hand up as if to snap her fingers before pulling Sebastian closer. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Kurt’s actually glad that they’re dropping it as the two of them walk away.

“Rach, I love you, but you need to sometimes let it go. We’re going to be late for Glee practice anyway.”

“I’m not going to apologize. He was being rude. Besides, like we’d want to be anything like him. He’s rude and just –“ She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

Kurt wishes he could add “ugly” or “stupid” to the list, as he could with most jocks, but it’s different with Sebastian. He’s at the top of their class, and, unfortunately, he is far from ugly.

They make their way to their lockers, quickly grabbing what they need to take home before making their way to the rehearsal room. “I hope he falls and breaks his leg during practice,” Rachel says as they walk into the rehearsal room.

All head turn turns them, and Mr. Schuester grins at them. “Hey, guys, settle down. We’re going over which songs could maybe work for Sectionals.”

Kurt makes his way down to his chair, and Mercedes waves at him. He waves back before setting down his satchel next to his chair. Kurt quickly turns to Blaine, his best friend, who’s scooting his chair closer. “So, where were you?” Blaine asks.

“Sebastian Smythe thought it’d be funny to nag us after class,” Kurt says, sighing. “Have there been any good song suggestions?”

“Not really. I’m all for old school music, but Schuester doesn’t have good taste.” Blaine yawns. “I’m just ready for today to end. I’m tired.”

“But you’re still going to Scandals with me tonight, right?” Kurt asks.

“’Course. I promised, didn’t I?” Blaine smiles at him. “Oh, I meant to tell you that I finally watched _Cabaret_.”

“Without me?” Kurt asks, pouting.

Blaine just laughs. “Yes, without you. We can watch it again together, though. I wouldn’t mind. I want to watch it again at some point.”

“Wasn’t Liza Minnelli perfect in it?” Kurt asks excitedly.

“I was thinking more along the lines of Michael York shirtless. Seriously, I would jump on that.” Blaine grins, and Kurt nods in agreement.

“Definitely.”

“You two boys listening?” Mr. Schuester asks, and Kurt and Blaine’s heads snap up.

“Yeah,” Blaine says, though his cheeks turn a little pink. Kurt nods and laughs under his breath at Mr. Schuester’s skeptical look.

“Okay. Just make sure you guys aren’t talking. We need to figure out a song, okay? I want everyone in on this,” he says.

Kurt and Blaine mumble in agreement and settle down in their chairs.

KSKSKSKS

“I just really hate him,” Kurt says, jabbing his ice cream with his spoon. He looks down at it before sighing. After practice, sometimes, he and Blaine get ice cream together. Kurt understands why people keep expecting the two of them to get together. They’re both gay, and they’re as close as two friends can be, yet the thought seems foreign and even uncomfortable to Kurt. He can’t imagine the two of them in a relationship, and Blaine’s agreed to that.

“Sebastian’s kind of an asshole,” Blaine agrees.

“Kind of?”

“I mean, he could be worse.”

“He hasn’t made it his goal to make your life a living hell.” Kurt sets his arms down on the table and puts his chin to rest on top of them.

“That’s true. I’m sorry he was being such a pain in the ass today. What even brought it on?” Blaine laps at his ice cream and raises his eyebrows.

“He got an answer right in English, and Mr. Rutherford thought I wasn’t paying attention, so he asked me to repeat what Sebastian said. I did, but then Rachel practically stabbed me with her pencil.”

“Why did she do that?” Blaine asks, furrowing his brow.

“She was trying to get my attention to pass a note. She doesn’t know how to be gentle.” Kurt sighs and mixes around his chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream before taking another spoonful. “I’m tired of having to deal with Sebastian. Anyway…” Kurt shakes his head as if to clear it.

“So, which musicals do I still need to see?”

“ _RENT_ is the main one. You make a terrible gay guy by not having seen that one,” Kurt teases.

“I’m sorry. My parents didn’t want me seeing it when it came out, and then I just never got around to it…” Blaine leans back and sets his feet up on the chair next to Kurt.

“Your parents make me angry sometimes.”

“If by sometimes you mean all the time, then I’m with you on that one.”

Kurt and Blaine eat a bit more of their ice cream in comfortable silence before Kurt remembers to ask about Scandals again. “You have your fake ID, right?”

“Yeah. I still can’t believe I have one of them. I feel like a criminal.”

“You said the same thing about not wearing hair gel,” Kurt says, laughing. “I mean, it’s a little worse than that, obviously, but it’ll be exciting. At least I think so.”

“It’ll be an adventure,” Blaine agrees. “I just hope my parents don’t catch us.”

“My Dad’s gone today, and Finn’s spending the night at Puck’s. I think they’re going to a party.”

“Sebastian’s?” Blaine asks.

“Is he throwing one?”

“I don’t know. I’m just guessing. Either his or Puck’s party. Both can get away with it. Sebastian’s parents have to know that he drinks.”

“Either that or they’re pretty dumb,” Kurt says. He leans back. “Do you think I’m a lightweight?”

“Probably. I’m guessing I’m one too. I’m not exactly… built heavy.”

“Not really. You might even be normally high if you let those curls out, though,” Kurt says. He grins at Blaine, and Blaine scowls. It’s not unusual for Kurt to tease Blaine about his height. It takes a lot to actually offend Blaine, and, in any case, Kurt’s always teased Blaine in an endearing way.

“I’m not that short,” Blaine says with a pout.

“You’re fun-sized.” Kurt scrapes his spoon against his bowl, picking up whatever ice cream is left.

“So are fun-sized candy bars, and they’re awfully disappointing.” Blaine’s pouting again, and Kurt reaches out over the table, ruffling his hair.

“You’re not disappointing,” Kurt says.

“What’s so fun about a candy bar a fifth of its size? If I want a candy bar, I want the whole thing.” He nods his head vigorously, and Kurt finds the serious look on his face amusing.

“You’re cute. Is that a better way of putting it?” Kurt asks.

“Can I be sexy too?”

“Yes, you can be sexy too. And one day, you’ll make your future boyfriend very happy. Is that enough of an ego boost for you?” As Blaine nods, Kurt laughs. “You’re ridiculous.”

“That’s what makes me so fun.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Kurt leans back and looks up at the sky as Blaine continues eating his ice cream. The ice cream place is off of the main road, so the cars are only audible in the distance. It’s almost fall, and Kurt feels a nervous drop in the pit of his stomach. He’s already started to work on his applications. His entire life has been spent imagining his future in New York, and this year he’s supposed to find out whether it was just a dream or whether it’s going to actually come true.

“You okay?” Blaine asks. Kurt tilts his head down and looks at Blaine before nodding.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure you’ll be fine. You don’t need to worry,” Blaine says, shrugging.

“I wasn’t worrying.”

“You had your ‘worry face’ on.”

“My worry face?”

“Yeah, it’s kinda like…” Blaine scrunches up his brow and nose, and he sucks in his cheek a bit. He looks a little ridiculous as well as worried.

“I don’t look like that.”

“Yes you do. Always have since we were little.” Kurt just rolls his eyes and gets up with his empty ice cream cup.

“I’m just going to throw this away.”

KSKSKSKS

Kurt paces in front of the mirror as he fixes his tie. As much fun as going to Scandals sounds – he’s not as uptight as he used to be – he’s still a little afraid of things going wrong. He isn’t planning on getting drunk, but it’ll be nice to go out with Blaine, and Scandals is the only gay bar near them.

Kurt runs his hands down his shirt, smoothing it down. Slipping his phone out of his pocket, he checks the time – 10:30 PM. Kurt fixes his hair one more time before walking downstairs. Finn already left for the party he’s going to. As it turns out, it’s at Puck’s, after all. Kurt hums quietly and makes his way out to his car.

The drive to Scandals is twenty minutes, and Kurt plugs in his iPod and turning the volume on low. For some reason, he feels jumpy, and he’s starting to wonder whether this was a bad idea. As he pulls out to the front of Scandals, he checks for his fake ID for the fifteen time before making his way out of the car and locking it behind him.

Scandals is a little shack with a lavender neon light. It looks a bit run down, and Kurt scrunches his nose. There’s a drag queen smoking a cigarette outside, leaning against the wall, but Blaine’s nowhere to be seen. Kurt waits nervously for five minutes before pulling out his phone again.

There’s a missed call from Blaine, and he realizes that his phone was on silent. Kurt goes to call him back and puts the phone up to his ear. It takes three rings before Blaine picks up. “Kurt?”

“Hey, Blaine, where are you?” Kurt asks, glancing around and shifting his weight to the balls of his feet to the front and back.

“I ended up throwing up. I really don’t feel good, so I don’t think I can come. I’m really sorry.” Blaine sounds a little sick, and Kurt’s stomach dips. “I hope I got to you before you left,” Blaine adds when Kurt doesn’t say anything.

“I’m at Scandals.”

“Shit. Kurt, I’m really, really sorry. I’ll make it up to you. We can go next weekend or some other time. You know my parents leave a lot. We can figure something out.” He sounds sad, and Kurt waves his hands dismissively even though Blaine can’t see him.

“It’s fine. Really. I know you didn’t do it on purpose. You can’t help being sick. It’s not a big deal. I’ll just drive back or figure out something. Feel better, though, okay?”

“Yeah…” Blaine doesn’t sound too convinced.

“I’ll talk to you later, okay? Sleep some.”

“Will do. Kurt, I’m still really sorry.”

“It’s okay. Bye.” Kurt hangs up his phone and looks at Scandals with a sigh. He’s already all the way out here, and it feels silly just leaving Scandals to go home. He’s dressed up and ready. Kurt bites his lip and glances back at his car before moving forward to the entrance.

The bouncer checks his ID and waves his hand for Kurt to go inside.

Kurt’s not entirely sure why the drag queen had decided to go outside to smoke. The inside smells like cigarettes and alcohol, and the air is a little smoky. The music is a tacky sort of disco, and Kurt slips his hands inside his pockets. He’s not sure what to do, so he makes his way over to the dance floor. He’s never been too fond of dancing, but he figures not that many people are paying attention anyway. Most are already drunk. The floor’s half-empty, though, and, after a little bit, Kurt feels silly.

He slides over to the bar, starting to wish that he’d waited for Blaine to go here. While it’s a new experience, it’s the sort of experience that needs a friend to go with it. He’s sure if Blaine was here, they’d both be laughing and dancing together on the dance floor.

Kurt stands at the bar, tapping at the chipped wooden surface and looking down. He feels slightly overdressed here. It seems like most people have opted for a more casual look. There’s a decent amount of bears in wife-beaters and baseball caps, and a few twinks are dressed in a t-shirt and skinny jeans. Kurt loosens his tie.

“Piña colada, please,” Kurt says when the bartender looks over at him. He nods and grabs a glass. Kurt scans around the bar again, leaning on the counter. The bartender clears his throat after a minute, and Kurt glances over, grabbing his drink.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, paying for it. He sips at it and licks his lips before continuing to glance around. Kurt’s just about to find a stool and sit down when he sees someone familiar at the other end of the bar. His eyes go wide as he stares for a moment.

Sebastian Smythe is sitting, leaning in close to another boy and grinning. He’s far closer than he should be, and Kurt’s jaw goes slack Sebastian puts his hand on the boy’s leg and shifts it up. The boy laughs, and Kurt marches over wondering whether Sebastian has a twin brother he’s never bothered to mention.

“Sebastian?” he asks, standing behind Sebastian.

“Give me a sec, babe. Can’t you see I’m busy?” Sebastian mumbles, not bothering to look up. He squeezes the other boy’s leg and chuckles.

“Sebastian…”

“Jesus, can’t you just leave me –“ Sebastian turns around to see Kurt, and his eyes go wide. His mouth hangs open for a second as he clears his throat nervously.

“Oh, fuck.”

The other boy glances between them with a confused look. “Should I – umm – leave?” he asks, looking more nervous than he was before. Sebastian snaps out of the small trance he was in and nods.

“Maybe it’s better if you do. Sorry…” Sebastian’s voice, which is usually confident sounds small, and his shoulders hunch in. As soon as the boy leaves, Sebastian quickly adds, “This isn’t what it looks like.”

“So, you aren’t at a gay bar cheating on your girlfriend, then.”

Sebastian opens and closes his mouth before letting out a sigh of defeat. “Maybe it is what it looks like.”


End file.
